Le cauchemar
by mangafana
Summary: Et si, après la guerre, Heero s’était mis en ménage avec la mauvaise personne ? Qui viendra le sauver ? Yaoï, Oneshot, 01x ? et 01x?


Titre : Le cauchemar

Auteur : mangafana

Résumé : Et si, après la guerre, Heero s'était mis en ménage avec la mauvaise personne ? Qui viendra le sauver ? Yaoï, One-shot, 01x ?? et 01x??

Heero se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar. Il se redressa et regarda partout autour de lui pour s'assurer que son cauchemar était bien fini puis soupira. Deux bras l'encerclèrent alors et le tirèrent vers un torse ferme et doux. Heero ferma les yeux et commença à dessiner de la pulpe de ses doigts les contours du torse finement dessiné qui le maintenant dans un cocon de sécurité.

« Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, juste un cauchemar. Rien de bien inquiétant …  
-Raconte-moi.  
-J'ai rêvé que tu n'étais pas venu me délivrer et que j'étais à nouveau seul avec lui, et que …  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas, je te protégerais et je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul. »

Heero soupira de soulagement et reposa la tête sur le torse protecteur. Une main quitta son dos pour venir fourrager dans ses cheveux en bataille. La main l'apaisa et il ferma les yeux. Repenser à son passé le rendait toujours très triste. Des larmes au coin des yeux, il fini par s'endormir grâce à la présence apaisante près de lui.

A la fin de la guerre, Heero avait été désemparé, il était vivant alors qu'il pensait mourir et, malgré ce qu'il pensait, vivre seul après avoir côtoyé pendant si longtemps des collègues le rendait un peut triste. Grâce à eux, il avait pris l'habitude de faire ressortir au moins un peu ses sentiments et se retrouver seul après plusieurs années à combattre à cinq lui paraissait vraiment étrange.

Il avait repris ses études. Les cours ne lui semblaient pas trop difficiles alors il avait choisi les plus difficiles, pour que ça lui fasse un challenge, celles de droit inter-colonial. Il les avait financés avec l'agent de OZ qu'il avait détourné.

Les autres avaient tous décidés de rentrer dans l'organisation des Préventers mais lui avait refusé. Il faisait la guerre depuis aussi longtemps que ses souvenirs remontaient et il voulait changer de branche. Ne plus avoir à tuer lui faisait du bien. Ses études se passaient bien et souvent, le week-end, les anciens pilotes de Gundam se retrouvaient pour parler. Ça lui faisait du bien de les retrouver et de retrouver la bonne humeur et la dynamique du groupe. Ainsi, il se tenait également mieux au courant de la situation réelle grâce à ses connaissances que par les journaux.

Puis un jour, un des pilotes lui téléphona à son petit studio pour lui proposer de boire un verre ensemble dans un bar. Heero y était allé et l'autre pilote lui avait fait des avances. Il avait d'abord été troublé, puis assez réceptif. Jamais personne ne lui avait proposé ce genre de chose. Réléna avait bien fais des allusions mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé. Mais cette fois, c'était un ami proche, et il se sentait attiré. Le pilote offrit plusieurs verres à Heero et à la fin de la soirée, Heero, un peu pompette, le suivi dans son appartement.

Ce fut sa première nuit d'amour. Son amant fut doux et il fit en sorte qu'il prenne du plaisir et qu'il ne souffre pas. Il eut tout de même un peu mal au début mais c'était vite passé.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci lui apportait une chaleur encore jamais ressentie. Il se serra plus encore contre lui et soupira :

« Bonjour Hee-chan.  
-B'jour.  
-Tout va comme tu veux ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu as mal ?  
-Non.  
-Tu as faim ?  
-Un peu.  
-Bouge pas Hee-chan, je vais te préparer du pain perdu, tu vas voir, ça sera super bon … »

Et Duo parti dans la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de mettre un boxer, ce qui fait que Heero eut une super vue.

Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard et Heero n'avait pas bougé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero avait découvert les bienfaits de la grasse matinée et ne s'en privait pas aussi, quand Duo parti, Heero s'était tout bonnement rendormi. Duo plaça le plateau sur une chaise pas trop éloigné et monta sur le lit. Il avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, de manière féline puis de ses mains, commença à caresser le corps offert. Heero gémit quelque peu dans son sommeil puis ouvrit les yeux pour regarder qui le déranger.

« Hahaha, c'est marrant Hee-chan, on dirait que tu as des yeux de chat, paresseux et perçants …  
-Hum »

Duo ri encore puis parti chercher le plateau.

Ils restèrent toute la matinée au lit, en train de manger, de parler, de se câliner, de … voilà quoi …

Puis ils prirent une douche ensemble et passèrent l'après-midi à flâner dans l'appartement.

Le lendemain, Heero dut partir en cours, mais pas avant d'avoir promis à Duo de le rejoindre le soir venu à son appartement.

Un mois passa pour le nouveau couple et tout allait bien pour eux. Un soir, Duo tendit à Heero une petite boite. Heero l'ouvrit et trouva une clé. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Duo qui lui dit :

« J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble, c'est la clé de mon appart', ça te dit ?  
- …  
-Heero ?  
- …  
-Si t'es pas prêt, c'est rien hein, t'inquiète pas, je …  
-D'accord.  
- … t'en voudrais pas. Hein, quoi ?  
-D'accord, avec plaisir. » Et Duo pris Heero dans ses bras et lui montra à quel point il l'aimait.

Tous les week-ends, ils continuaient à voir leurs amis et tous les avaient félicités, mais pas vraiment avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Le jeune couple ne se rendit compte de rien et vécu heureux.

Un soir, Heero rentra à l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et déclara : « je suis rentré ». Aussitôt, Duo surgit du salon et commença à lui crier dessus.

« MAIS OU ETAIS-TU ? CA FAIS 2 HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS, JE ME SUIS INQUIETE, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?  
-Enfin Duo, calme-toi, je t'avais prévenu, j'étais en groupe d'étude ce soir, je révisais avec des collègues.  
-OUI C'EST CA DES COLLEGUES, ET ILS ETAIENT COMBIEN ? ILS ETAIENT DOUÉS ? CA T'A FAIT PLAISIR D'ÉCARTER LES JAMBES POUR D'AUTRES QUE MOI ?  
-Quoi, enfin Duo arrête, de quoi tu parle ?  
-JE TE PARLE DE TES AMANTS !!!  
-Amants ? Mais enfin, tu es fou, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, comment je pourrais ? Tu es le seul que j'aime. »

Duo allait encore crier mais il regarda les yeux plus qu'humides de Heero et décida de se calmer.

« Je suis désolé Heero, mais je suis jaloux et tu rentre tard.  
-Mais Duo, je t'ai prévenu que j'avais une étude en groupe et que je rentrerais tard.  
-Ah oui ? Ah, j'ai dut oublier. Excuse moi chéri. » Il s'approcha de son amant, le pris doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calme puis Heero prévint Duo qu'il avait à nouveau étude tard à la bibliothèque.

Duo décida d'aller le chercher en voiture pour lui faire une surprise, ainsi il ne ferait pas le chemin à pied, d'autant qu'il pleuvait à torrent.

Il se gara devant la bibliothèque et attendit. Sur le coup des 19 heures, un groupe d'étudiant sorti de la bibliothèque et Duo reconnu Heero parmi eux. Celui-ci discutait avait un homme et une femme. Ils lui souriaient et Duo voyait bien les lèvres de son amour se courber.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Heero pris la direction de la maison. Duo klaxonna et Heero le repéra et rentra dans la voiture.

« Ah, Duo, merci d'être venu me chercher. Avec toute cette pluie, je n'avais même pas reconnu la voiture.  
-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué.  
-Quoi ?  
-T'occupe, boucle ta ceinture, on y va. »

Heero fronça les sourcils mais obéit tout de même. Il voulut reparler mais Duo démarra la voiture et roula très vite jusqu'à l'appartement.

Une fois rendus, ils descendirent de la voiture et montèrent dans l'appartement. Duo rentra en premier et claqua la porte au nez d'Heero avant qu'il ne puisse entrer.

« Enfin Duo, c'est quoi ton problème ?  
-Mon problème ? MON PROBLEME C'EST LA MANIÈRE DONT TU TE LAISSE DRAGUER PAR CE GIGOLO ET CETTE POUFFIASSE SANS MEME LES REPOUSSER.  
-Hein ? Tu parle de Marie et de Robert ? Mais tu es fou, ce sont juste des collègues de boulot, et ils sortent ensemble, ils sont fiancés …  
-Je ne te crois pas » Susurra Duo à l'oreille avant de le saisir par le bras.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la chambre et le jeta sur le lit. Heero eut très peur et n'arrêta pas de se débattre mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire aucun mal à Duo, il l'aimait, alors quand celui-ci lui arracha ses vêtements, il laissa tout tombé et se laissa faire. Il devint passif et s'enferma dans son monde intérieur qui lui servait d'asile quand il avait trop à supporter.

Duo le pris violemment ce soir là, sans préparation ni tendresse. Il le pris juste, en lui faisant mal, pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait. Quand il se libéra, il ne se rendit pas compte que Heero avait été absent pendant tout l'acte et qu'il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Il se retira, se retourna sur le dos et emprisonna Heero dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Heero se retrouva seul dans le lit. Il se mit en position assise, bien que difficilement, puis se remémora sa soirée. Il était vraiment très triste. Duo l'avait violé, et il l'avait en plus laisser tout seul. Il releva la tête en entendant du bruit dans l'escalier.

« Ah shit !!!  
-…  
-Ah, tu es réveillé amour !!! Tant mieux. Tu as de la chance, un peu plus et ton petit-déj se retrouvait par terre, j'ai cogné le plateau dans les escaliers, haha. »

En effet, Duo était monté avec un plateau où reposaient deux bols de chocolats, des croissants, de la confiture et de la nutella. Il déposa le tout devant Heero et s'installa derrière lui, le serrant contre lui. Il piqua un croissant et commença à manger :

« Tu ne mange pas ?  
-…  
-Heero ?  
-Duo, tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier ?  
-…  
-…  
-Oui, pardon … je suis vraiment nul, te faire une telle crise de jalousie pour ça, c'était vraiment nul, excuse-moi. Mais tu es à moi, je t'aime et j'ai du mal à accepter que d'autres que moi te fassent rire ou même sourire. Je n'aime pas ça et …  
-Duo, je ne te parle pas de ça, je te parle d'après, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Après ? Bah on a fait des cochonneries et on à pris notre pied, pourquoi ?  
- … non, pour rien.  
-Dit moi.  
-Rien, vraiment. » Déclara Heero avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait bien là, il était protégé. Duo ne se souvenait pas qu'hier il n'avait pas été consentent et qu'il l'avait forcé. Duo agissait comme si tout était normal. Peut-être que tout était vraiment normal. Pendant son entraînement, on lui avait appris, en leçon et en pratique, que du sexe non consentant s'appelait un viol mais peut-être que ça ne fonctionnait pas dans ce cas là. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser ça à Duo, après tout, il n'en savait rien, lui, personne ne lui avait jamais appris ni ne s'était soucié de son plaisir ou de son bonheur et tout ce qu'il connaissait dans ce domaine venait de Duo …

Un jour, alors que Heero sortait de cours plus tôt, il avait décidé de faire des courses pour préparer un bon dîner pour Duo, un dîner en amoureux. Il entra donc dans un magasin et fit ses courses. Il en ressorti mais il continuait à marcher pendant qu'il rangeait sa monnaie aussi ne vit-il pas la personne qui s'était arrêter devant lui et lui fonça dedans.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu, je … TROWA ???  
-Heero, je t'ai vu sortir du magasin alors je me suis arrêté. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, bien, et toi ?  
-ça va. Tu as un peu de temps ? On pourrait discuter dans ce café ! » Déclara Trowa en montrant le café situé en face du magasin. Heero réfléchi mais ce dit qu'il pourrait toujours préparer son repas plus tard. Il hocha donc la tête.

Il appréciait Trowa, il l'avait toujours apprécié. Il y avait une compréhension entre eux qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre, Duo compris. Ils avaient partagé la même chose, les mêmes épreuves et les mêmes pertes. Il avait perdu Odin, Trowa avait perdu son chef chez les mercenaires. Il avait tué la petite fille et son chien et Trowa avait repoussé Midy, ce qui l'avait à coup sur conduit à la mort. Trowa avait subit un entraînement de mercenaire et de pilote et lui d'assassin et de pilote. Ils avaient tous les deux commis leur premier meurtre bien avant leur 5 ans et n'extériorisaient pas facilement leurs émotions. On les disaient renfermés, ils étaient juste discrets. On les disaient sans sentiments, ils en avaient mais ne les montraient jamais. Ils se comprenaient sans parler, d'un simple mouvement d'œil ou de lèvres. Ils étaient presque en parfaite symbiose.

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Quand ils furent servis, Trowa eut un discret rire mais pas suffisamment pour que Heero ne l'entende pas.

« Qu'y a t'il ?  
-Rien, je me disais juste que Duo t'influençait pas mal.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien, avant, en entrant dans un café, déjà tu n'aurais pas ouvert la bouche, même pour commander, et tu n'aurais jamais commandé un milk-shake vanille …  
-C'est vrai. Duo m'a fait découvrire ça il y a quelques temps déjà et j'aime bien.  
-Je vois ça. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure de tout et de rien puis se serrèrent la main pour se dire au revoir mais ce faisant, la manche de Heero remonta un peu, dévoilant ses poignets. Trowa tira la main de Heero vers lui et lui remonta sa manche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Trowa en désignant les bleus qui entouraient les poignets de Heero.  
« Rien, rien de grave …  
-HEERO ! » Trowa avait parlé sur un ton dur qui fit peur à Heero, aussi se recroquevilla t'il dans sa chaise.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » Il s'approcha de son ami et tenta de le rassurer avec des caresses dans le dos et des paroles douces mais à peine touchait t'il son dos que Heero se crispait encore plus. Il abandonna donc mais le pris dans ses bras et continua ses paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'Heero aille mieux, faisant fi des individus les entourant. Une fois fait, il se rassit en face de Heero et attendit que celui ci le regarde à nouveau au lieu d'hypnotiser son verre vide de milk-shake mais rien ne vint alors lui dit :

« Heero, regarde-moi.  
-…  
-Heero !!!  
- … hum.  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Très bien.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors c'est quoi ses marques sur tes poignets ? Et qu'as-tu au dos ? J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'appuyais pas à la banquette pendant toute notre discussion et quand j'ai essayé de te réconforter, outre un mouvement de peur, c'était également un mouvement de douleur qui t'as fait t'éloigner de moi.  
-…  
-Explique-moi Heero, je peux t'aider.  
-Je … non, rien … il faut que j'y aille … ce fut un plaisir Trowa au revoir … » et Heero ramassa ses paquets et s'enfuit en courant.

Le lendemain matin, Trowa décida d'aller se renseigner auprès de Duo, Duo qu'il trouva d'excellente humeur d'ailleurs, en train de plaisanter avec Hilde. Trowa n'avait jamais aimé Hilde, tout du moins, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Duo, elle était trop ambiguë, encore plus maintenant que Heero et Duo étaient officiellement ensemble.

Il trouva donc Duo tout sourire qui tenait le bras de Hilde et lui expliquait vaguement ce que faisait la petite araignée en montant le long de son bras. Hilde étalait également un beau sourire et de jolies couleurs au niveau des joues.

« Duo ?  
-Ah, Trowa, my friend, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, merci, et toi ?  
-Nickel, merci.  
-Bien, et Heero ?  
-Il va super bien, hier encore il m'a fait un super dîner aux chandelles et après hum, sublime.  
-ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu, avant nous nous voyons tous les week-ends mais depuis presque un mois nous ne l'avons vu.  
-Oui … c'est vrai … mais tu sais, ses études lui prennent pas mal de temps, il a beau être le soldat parfait, au bout d'un moment, quand on étudie plus, il faut réhabituer son cerveau à cet exercice, et puis tu sais, les partiels approchent, il bosse pas mal, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient plus.  
-Tu devrais le forcer Duo, ce n'est pas bon pour lui de rester enfermer dans ses études …  
-… oui tu as raison …  
-Bien, emmène le demain, c'est samedi et Quatre organise un barbecue, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de le voir …  
-Oui, je vais voir ça avec lui … si il veut …  
-Aui, fait donc, je vais prévenir Quatre qu'il y aura deux couverts de plus pour demain. »

Et Trowa reparti comme il était arrivé. Il ne vit pas la grimace de Duo mais la devinait bien. Il n'était pas idiot et se doutait bien de ce qu'il se passait dans le couple Maxwell/Yuy c'est pourquoi il avait poussé Duo à faire venir Heero au barbecue, éloigné la victime de sa prison, à défaut de son bourreau, pendant au moins une après-midi pourrait l'aider à se libérer, et lui donnait à lui l'occasion de discuter avec Heero à nouveau, il lui avait tellement manqué.

Il alla ensuite dans le bureau de Quatre. Tout à ses pensées, il entra directement sans frappé et surpris Quatre et Wufei dans une position, … disons … compromettante. Les deux ex-pilotes de Gundam séparèrent leur bouche aussi vite que l'éclair mais rien ne pu cacher le rouge qu'ils avaient aux joues.

« Hum, désolé de vous avoir dérangé tous les deux.  
-Non … ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, … nous comptions vous l'annoncer demain de toute façon.  
-Et bien sachez dores et déjà que je suis très heureux pour vous, vous méritez le bonheur.  
-Merci Barton. Mais dit-nous tout, si tu es entré ainsi dans le bureau de Quatre sans même toquer alors que c'est totalement hors de ton caractère, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, non ?  
-…  
-Trowa ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois tout vous dire !  
-Tu as l'air d'en souffrire Barton, te libérer de ce poids ne pourra que te soulager.  
-Oui, mais cela nuira sans doute aux relations qui nous lient tous.  
-C'est au sujet de Duo et de Heero.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Allons Trowa, tu as l'air d'oublier que je suis empathe … Je sais que leur relation te rend malheureux et je sais également que Heero n'est pas bien dans cette relation. A plusieurs reprise, j'ai été obligé de monter mes barrières mentales au maximum pour m'éviter d'éprouver les horreurs de Heero.  
-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagit plus tôt Quatre ?  
-Parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Si Heero ne quitte pas Duo, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et je ne connais que ses sentiments, pas les causes ni les tenants ou aboutissant. Mais toi tu les connais, explique-nous Trowa. »

Quatre avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Trowa et le regardait dans les yeux, Wufei s'était approché et avait croisé les bras et froncés les sourcils, signe de profonde concentration chez lui. Devant la pression, Trowa craqua et leur avoua tout. Son horreur quand il avait appris leur relation alors que lui souhaitait encore attendre avant de courtiser Heero, il voulait attendre que Heero se soit mieux fait à la vie civile mais avait été devancé. Son plaisir de toujours revoir son aimé pendant leur week-end à cinq puis son inquiétude de voir l'absence de Heero. Sa joie quand il l'avait rencontré par hasard devant un super marché et sa peine devant sa découverte, ses soupçons sur le traitement de Heero et des relations entre Duo et Hilde puis l'invitation pour le lendemain. Le monologue de Trowa fut suivit par un lourd silence puis enfin, Wufei déclara avec horreur :

« Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais soupçonné …  
-Moi non plus, sinon je serais intervenu depuis longtemps, je pensais juste qu'ils se disputaient …  
-Je n'ai rien inventé … enfin, la plupart de ce que j'ai dit est des suppositions mais elles sont plus que vraisemblables.  
-Tu as bien fait de l'inviter demain, je vais aussi inviter Hilde pour une fois, ainsi, elle distraira Duo pendant que nous parlons à Heero. » Puis les trois hommes se séparèrent.

Le lendemain, vers les 11 h 30 ; Heero et Duo arrivèrent à la propriété de Quatre. Heero portait un plat dans les mains et Duo avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Quatre s'approcha pour les saluer et pour délester Heero de son fardeau.

« Merci Heero c'est très gentil, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Une tarte à la rhubarbe.  
-Oh, super, j'adore la rhubarbe.  
-Tu vas voir Quat-chan, tu vas te régaler, Heero est un vrai cordon bleu !  
-Vraiment Heero ? Je ne te savais pas ce talent dit moi.  
-Encore un a rajouter à ta liste Yuy.  
-ça va Wufei ?  
-Bien, et toi ?  
-Hum.  
-C'est pas gentil Wuffy, pourquoi tu me demande pas à moi ?  
-Parce que je m'en fiche de toi Maxwell, je te vois tous les jours au bureau. » Vexé, Duo tira la langue à son ami et fit sans blanc de bouder. Il se tourna vers le côté et repéra Hilde.  
« Oh, Quat-chan tu as aussi invité Hilde ?  
-Oui, je me suis dit que pour une fois se serait bien de la convier.  
-Super, je vais la saluer. » Et Duo parti sans autre forme de procès. Wufei et Quatre repérèrent aussitôt le regard triste de Heero mais décidèrent de le distraire en lui faisant la conversation.  
« Alors, comment se passent les études Heero ?  
-Bien, je m'en sort sans grande difficulté, en fait c'est juste de la logique.  
-Et les partiels ? Duo nous a dit que c'était pour bientôt et que tu étais très pris.  
-Non, c'était le mois dernier …  
-…  
-…  
-Il aura sans doute confondu.  
-Oui, dans doute.  
-…  
-Alors, comme ça tu cuisine maintenant ?  
-Je n'avais pas trop le choix, c'était soit j'apprenais soit Duo cuisinait et je ne souhaite pas mourir d'intoxication alimentaire.  
-Il est vrai que pour un héros de la guerre, mourir de cette façon n'est pas très glorieux, de même que de se faire battre à mort par son compagnon.  
-Trowa !  
-…  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.  
-Bien sur Heero. Enfin, je suis tout de même heureux de te revoir.  
-Merci, c'est gentil."

Trowa s'était approché et s'était penché vers Heero. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Duo avait vu l'arrivé de son camarade vers son amant et s'était instantanément rapproché. Il appréciait beaucoup son ami mais avait du mal à le supporter quand il était près de Heero.

"Ça va, je ne te dérange pas trop Trowa ?  
-Non, pourquoi me dérangerais-tu ?  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ne t'approche pas de Heero.  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
-Oui, et très possessif." Déclara Duo en encerclant Heero dans ses bras. Tous virent très bien que Duo serrait fort et que Heero ne disait rien, que faire dans ses conditions ! Trowa décida de s'éloigner, pour le bien de Heero et parti discuter avec Sally, qui avait aussi été conviée. Wufei et Quatre restèrent pour discuter avec le couple, et ainsi ramener la conversation vers un sujet plus neutre afin de ne pas gâcher la journée.

Le barbecue se passa bien et tout le monde s'amusa. Après le repas, Quatre proposa à tout le monde d'aller s'amuser dans la piscine. Duo ne chercha pas longtemps et enleva juste son tee-shirt pour se jeter à l'eau, il portait un caleçon de bain qui faisait shirt. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Hilde qui pris plus de temps pour enlever ses vêtements, lentement et langoureusement sous le regard appréciateur de Duo. Elle se mit en bikini et plongea elle aussi dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'homme à la natte, ils entamèrent tout de suite une course poursuite. Ils furent rejoint par les autres invités, minus Heero et Trowa. Heero s'était assis sur une transat près de la piscine et regardait Duo s'amuser avec son "amie". Trowa s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui dit :

"Tu ne vas pas te baigner ?  
-…  
-Tu ne veux pas où tu ne peux pas ?  
-…  
-Tu as peur que tout le monde découvre tes plaies et qu'on apprenne la vérité ?  
-…  
-écoute Heero, j'aimerais vraiment parler avec toi et pas juste faire un monologue. De quoi as-tu peur ? De Duo ? Je comprends que tu en ai peur mais il ne fait même pas attention à toi en ce moment, il est trop occupé." Et tous les deux fixèrent Duo qui avait enfin réussi à attraper Hilde et qui lui faisait subir son châtiment, des chatouilles.

"Il te trompe.  
-Je ne pense pas.  
-Tu te voile la face Heero, de plus, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il te trompe.  
-…  
-Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? Il te trompe, il te bat et que sais-je encore.  
-Parce qu'il m'aime.  
-Drôle manière de te le montrer.  
-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je ferais si il partait ? Je me retrouverais seul à nouveau et je ne le souhaite pas. Duo prend soin de moi. Il s'énerve quelques fois mais il est toujours … attentif.  
-Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit gentil et doux ? c'est généralement ce qu'on dit de son "attentif" amant …  
-…  
-à moins qu'il ne le soit pas … gentil et doux … Heero, est-ce qu'il t'as déjà fait du mal ? Enfin je veux dire autrement qu'en te battant ? Est-ce qu'il t'as déjà forcé à faire des choses dont tu n'avais pas envie ?  
-ça ne te regarde pas.  
-DIS-MOI!" S'écria Trowa en attrapant Heero par le bras. Cet éclat de voie avait attiré l'attention des gens de la piscine et de Duo. Celui-ci sorti de l'eau et s'approcha des deux hommes :

"Eh, Tro-man, qu'est-ce qui te prend, laisse Heero, tu vas lui faire mal.  
-Pfff, comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment qu'il souffre ou pas.  
-De quoi tu parles … maintenant lâche lui le bras !!!" Trowa desserra sa prise et s'éloigna un peu. Duo lui s'installa derrière Heero sur la transat et le serra contre lui. De loin, Trowa devait avouer qu'ils faisaient un très beau couple et qu'a voir Duo comme ça, à prendre autant soin de Heero, on ne pouvait douter qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais Trowa lui connaissait la vérité et ça le rongeait. Il avait manqué de tact, il avait manqué sa chance, mais la prochaine il ne la laissera pas passer aussi facilement, foie de Trowa.

L'après-midi se termina finalement et tous se dirent au revoir. Heero dans les bras de Duo vit avec appréhension Trowa s'approcher mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire et se pencha. Il l'embrassa également sur la joue, très proche de la bouche puis lui approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura quelques mots à Heero. Duo lança un regard noir à Trowa mais celui-ci ne fit que le regarder et lui dire "à lundi Duo" et il partit en voiture. Duo et Heero ne tardèrent pas non plus. Le soir même, Heero paya cher l'attitude équivoque de Trowa.

Le lundi, Trowa alla voir Duo et lui demanda des nouvelles de Heero. Duo refusa de lui répondre et essaya de l'ignorer mais Trowa insista et se reçu un poing dans la figure. Il répondit à la violence de Duo et une gigantesque bagarre éclata entre eux. Les coups volaient et le sang gicla rapidement. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux mais personne ne se risqua à les séparer, leur échange était trop violent. Duo et Wufei furent rapidement dépêchés sur place et eux seul, avec beaucoup de temps et de patience réussi à séparer les deux bagarreurs. Ils étaient tous deux dans un sale état. Ils saignaient abondamment et nombres de leurs plaies nécessiteraient des points de sutures. Ils étaient essoufflés mais chacun pourraient encore en découdre si on ne les retenaient pas.

"Enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
-Demande-le-lui à lui, il cherche à me prendre mon bien.  
-Heero n'est pas un bien, c'est une personne et je ne supporte pas la manière dont tu le traite. C'est une personne sensible et qui est éperdument amoureuse de toi mais tu aime trop faire souffrir entre deux parties de jambes en l'air avec Hilde pour t'en rendre compte …  
-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux d'où lui venait ses idées fantasques depuis samedi. Lui qui me disait qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi, il devait réellement penser qu'il avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire et tout ça grâce à toi Trowa, franchement bon boulot, tu lui as complètement démoli le moral avec ça, bien joué et merci, grâce à toi j'ai passé un super week-end.  
-SALAUD !" S'exclama Trowa en essayant de repartir se battre contre Duo, heureusement, deux Préventers étaient venus aider Quatre à le maintenir sinon il aurait rapidement fait lâcher prise au blond à se démener comme un beau diable.

Devant cette révélation et pour plus de sécurité pour tous, Wufei avait assommé Duo dès sa révélation formulée et il le soutenait à présent. Mais les mots restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Heero avait subit des viols … impensable. Comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir subit une telle torture depuis la fin de la guerre ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo et eu un vague sentiment de dégoût. Pendant la guerre et après, même s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs et qu'il le "persécutait" de ses blagues, il ne l'en avait pas moins estimé pour sa manière de combattre et son mantra digne d'un homme, un homme ne ment pas. Mais à présent, alors qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'un des leurs, toute l'affection où l'admiration qu'il avait pu ressentir pour lui avait disparu. Il interpella deux Préventers et leur demanda de transporter Duo jusqu'à une prison de la base puis il rejoint Quatre et Trowa.

Quatre essayait désespérément de calmer le Français qui forçait comme un bœuf pour retrouver Duo et le tuer même une fois que celui-ci ait disparu de son champs de vision. Wufei se plaça devant le Français et lui dit :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Barton, tu viens d'apprendre que l'homme que tu aimais avait été violé et tu veux tuer le violeur plutôt que de courir pour prendre soin de Heero ? Tu baisses dans mon estime." La phrase eut son effet et Trowa cessa d'essayer de ce dégager. Il tourna vers Wufei un regard perdu et dit :

"Mais serais-je à la hauteur ? Je le croyais battu et j'étais sûr de pouvoir soigner ses plaies physiques et mentales par de la douceur et de la patience, mais un viol … que puis-je faire ?  
-être encore plus patient et doux que tu ne pensais l'être. Ne t'inquiète pas Barton, j'ai confiance en toi, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à rendre Yuy heureux avec du temps et de la tendresse."

Trowa se dégagea des bras qui le retenaient et avec Quatre et Wufei, il emprunta une voiture des Préventers pour aller chez Heero. Ils trouvèrent la porte fermée à clé. Trowa la força et ils entrèrent. L'appartement empestait le foutre. Trowa, mut par son instinct, se dirigea vers la chambre et c'est là qu'il trouva Heero. Heero avec le corps et sans doute le cœur meurtri, avec l'anus lacéré et des larmes sèches sur les joues où reposaient ses mèches rebelles. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait du pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

Trowa pris le petit corps avec mille précautions contre lui et le ramena dans la voiture. Avec ses amis, il l'emmena à l'hôpital. Il le confia aux médecins et patienta dans la salle d'attente pour le verdict. Il était pressenti mais quand il tomba, il entailla profondément trois cœurs : coups et blessures et viols. Le patient était soigné mais il s'était réveillé. Trowa demanda s'il pouvait le voir. Le médecin le conduisit à la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Quatre ne pouvaient que s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir agit avant. Ils avaient su depuis le premier jour que quelque chose clochait mais n'avaient pas eut le courage d'intervenir et comme ils s'en voulaient, mais il était bien temps maintenant. Il faut agir dès que quelque chose paraît suspect, c'est la leçon qu'ils en retinrent.

Trowa s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et pris une grande inspiration. Il entra et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Heero, si petit et si pale dans ce lit d'hôpital, quasiment recouvert de bandage, quel triste spectacle. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et pris une des mains de Heero entre les siennes. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Heero avait de petites et douces mains. Il y déposa un baiser puis dit :

"Je suis désolé.  
-…  
-Pardon.  
-De quoi t'excuses-tu ?  
-…  
-Alors ?  
-De ne pas avoir agit avant. Si j'avais bougé avant, on en serait pas là et il ne t'aurait pas violé.  
-Il m'a violé parce que j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. Tu m'as dit de résister quand je n'étais pas d'accord et il s'est fâché et m'a pris de force.  
-Je suis désolé, vraiment.  
-…  
-Pardon.  
-Je suis injuste avec toi.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il m'avait déjà forcé avant mais il ne m'avait jamais tant frappé.  
-Il l'a fait parce que je l'ai poussé à bout lors du barbecue.  
-Oui, il était furieux.  
-…  
-…  
-Que vas t'il arriver maintenant ?  
-Pour qui ? Toi ou lui ?  
-Les deux.  
-Et bien tout dépend de toi. Soit-tu ne fais rien contre lui dans ce cas il sera libéré de la prison des Préventers où il est emprisonné en ce moment, dans ce cas il te retrouvera et rien ne changera, ni lui, ni ta situation, mais moi j'essayerais toujours de te sauver. Soit-tu portes plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures, harcèlement moral et sexuel et viol, dans ce cas il va en prison et tu en es débarrassé pour le restant de ta vie. Tu peux recommencer à vivre comme avant et refaire ta vie, avec moi si tu le souhaite.  
-Tu es sérieux ?  
-Oui, très.  
-Tu voudrais encore de moi malgré … tout ça.  
-Encore plus pour ce qu'il t'as fait subir. Tu es très fort Heero, et je t'admire beaucoup mais si tu porte plainte alors je t'admirerais encore plus.  
-Mais tu souhaites que nous ayons tous les deux ce que Duo et moi avions, non ?" Déclara Heero les larmes aux yeux.

"Non, jamais, je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, je veux prendre soin de toi, vivre à tes côtés, te voir sourire et être heureux, réussir tes études et obtenir tes diplômes. Etre présent si tu es malade et faire en sorte que tu aille mieux. Te câliner, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour, mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le jure.  
-Je ne sais pas Trowa, je ne sais plus.  
-Prend ton temps pour réfléchir à la situation Heero, prend tout ton temps."

Heero passa une semaine à l'hôpital et pour une fois il ne chercha pas à s'en enfuir. Le prétexte de ses soins lui permettait de réfléchir à la situation. Duo resta en prison pendant tout ce temps, sous la garde des Préventers. Heero sorti le lundi suivant et son premier arrêt fut pour un commissariat. Il porta plainte contre Duo. Le procès fut rapide mais tous savait qu'aucune prison ne retiendrait le shinigami bien longtemps alors Lady Une, la chef des Préventers alla voir Duo et lui proposa une mutation dans l'agence des Etats-Unis en tant qu'assassin mandaté. Il pourrait tuer toutes les personnes recherchées qu'il voudrait à la condition qu'il n'approche pas à moins de 100 Km de Heero Yuy. Duo accepta ce compromis car il savait que l'alternative (la mort donnée par Quatre, Wufei et Trowa) serait terriblement douloureuse. Il laissa donc Heero pour son nouveau travail. Et il emmena Hilde dans ses bagages.

Heero refusa l'offre de Quatre et de Wufei de vivre avec eux dans la grande propriété Winner, il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer et voulait se reconstruire tout d'abord. Il refusa également l'offre de collocation que lui proposa Trowa, sachant que celui-ci désirait autre chose que partager un appartement. Il revendit l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Duo et ses affaires et loua un petit studio dans le campus universitaire. Tous les week-ends il allait voir ses amis les G-boys avec un grand plaisir mais trois fois par semaine, Trowa lui rendait visite pour discuter et ils s'appelaient au moins deux fois par jour. Leur relation n'évoluait pas beaucoup, Heero avait peur mais Trowa était patient et téméraire.

Finalement, au bout d'un an d'amitié soutenue, Heero donna son premier baiser à Trowa. Ils partagèrent un appartement au bout d'un an et demi et ils partagèrent un lit trois ans plus tard. Trowa avait été très patient mais il avait été récompensé par le plus beau des trésors. Heero se donnait totalement à lui et lui faisait pleinement confiance. Enfin, la période sombre de sa vie avait presque disparu et il ne restait que de cruels cauchemars pour la rappeler à Heero mais il se rendormait toujours bien vite, bercé par l'amour, la chaleur, la respiration et les battements lents et réguliers du cœur de Trowa.

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer. C'est une histoire qui m'est venu en regardant une pub à la télé récemment sur les personnes battues. C'est quelque chose de grave et je trouvais qu'il fallait en parler, même si ce n'est qu'une petite histoire mignonnette ici, ça pourrait être plus grave. Voilà, alors, une petite review ?


End file.
